The following patent publications may be relevant to the state of the art: JP08006482, 1996 Feb. 28, discloses an adjustable suction strainer for use in shallow water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,933B2, 2003 Jan. 21, discloses a self-cleaning shallow water strainer. WO2011137425, 2011 Nov. 3, discloses a liquid filtering and transfer apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,714, 1970 Feb. 17, discloses a strainer that has a swivel adapter means which permits receiving of water from any position while still permitting the strainer to remain in a level position. WO1998023545 1998 Jun. 4 discloses a water filter apparatus comprising a deflector that separates a flow of water entering a housing through an inlet into a first portion and a second portion, and directs the first portion to a water purification material.
All references disclosed herein are incorporated by reference (to the extent not inconsistent with the disclosure hereof) for purposes of enablement and written description.